


Anywhere But Here

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Is this the end of the moment, or just a beautiful unfolding, of a love that will never be?





	Anywhere But Here

  
(Music: Anywhere But Here - Safetysuit


End file.
